Nemesis Prime Strikes Again
by wolfperson4life
Summary: Nemesis Prime Strikes Again.. not much to say about it. Bad at summaries.


**Set a little after Nemesis Prime in Transformers Prime**

It was a normal day down in the base, the teens where playing video games. Ratchet was at the computers. Bumblebee, Bulkhead, and Acree where talking about something. Optimus Prime was looking over everything, until a monitor started beeping.

Ratchet taped a couple keys, as Optimus removed his metal mask, the Autobot leader walked up to his old friend. "There's a huge energon deposit just south of the comm link range-" Ratchet begayn, before Optimus interrupted, "I will go. Set up the Ground Bridge, Ratchet." Bumblebee buzzed and beeped. Bulkhead looked at the leader and said, "Yeah, Optimus, you sure?" Optimus simply nodded, as the Ground Bridge powered on. He walked through it.

 **A couple hours later...**

A loud horn could be heard in the tunnel that lead to the AutoBots base. "Good, he's back. I need to get that energon and contain it" Ratchet spoke. 'Optimus' drove to the ending of the tunnel, and transformed. Everyone glanced over at him, then Ratchet spoke. "Optimus, did you get that energon?" "Wh- No, I did not." His optics went from confused, to normal in a matter of seconds. "But surely you atleast contained it ." "No, it wasn't there, Ratchen." Optimus mispronounced Ratchets name- something that he probably would never do. Optimus is a formal type of bot. "Uh, you okay? It's not like you to mispronounce anything." Acree spoke up. "I am fine." He spoke, calmly. Though, his optics showed evidence of anger, faintly. But, he simply walked over to the other side of the base. "Maybe he's just tired, he has been staying up real late. Not sure what Optimus tries to accomplish late at night, but that's probably it."

"You guys sleep?" Miko spoke up, from behind Bulkhead. She sounded surprised. "Of course we sleep!" Ratchet replied snarkily, "All living things speak." Acres sighed and transformed, "Cmon, Jack. We'd better get home." Jack nodded, "Yeah, it's past curfew." He swung a leg over Acree's seat. **BEEP BEEP BEEP.** "Wait a sec. Deceptions are causing trouble. OPTIMUS." He called the leader over, followed by Optimus's footsteps. "What?" He said, looking down at Team Prime. "The Decepticons are causing trouble at that energon source." He glanced at the other 'boys. "I thought there was no energon."

Optimus's optics flicked around everyone, and he concluded there was no other way around this, "Alright, you caught me.." He paused, "I wasn't going for the energon at all. I was, uh, going for something a bit more dangerous.." "And you didn't tell us?" Ratchet exclaimed. "Whatever, lets go. I'll start up the Ground Bridge." The Ground Bridge powered on, as Bumblebee, Arcee, Bulkhead, and Optimus Prime leapt into the portal.

On the other side, everyone immediately started to fight. Pretty soon, mostly all of the Decepticon's where down. Then, out of nowhere Megatron came out. He looked around, when he saw Optimus Prime, he yelled, "PRIMME! Today you shall fall!" He instantly ran towards Optimus, or atleast who he thought was Optimus. They began to fight, Optimus doing remarkably bad. "Optimus, stop!" Acree yelled, Bumblebee beeped loudly, and worriedly. Then, Megatron stabbed his sword right through his enemy's chest. The tip of it showed on Optimus's back. His optics dulled, and he instantly fell. But, he wasn't bleeding. Somehow. "NO!" Team Prime shouted words of defeat, the Decepticons yelling in triumph. And then, a loud semi horn played, and a big rig came around the corner. It stopped, and Optimus's voice sounded, the REAL Optimus Prime. "What. Happened?" He transformed and looked at his lifeless double. "I see there is much to be explained." He looked at his astounded teammates, then at Megatron who looked like he had his new puppy stolen from him. Megatron shook his head, and ran at Optimus, "I guess I'll just kill you twice!" Optimus instantly countered the attack, and pushed Megatron back. Luckily, the Ground Bridge appeared and Team Prime jumped through into the base. "You're back!"

"What ever happened while I was gone, I want explained." Optimus said, looking around. "Wh-while you where gone?" Ratchet said, questioningly. Team Prime explained what happened at the energon source, "Nemesis Prime Strikes Again." Josh said, smirking. "Maybe this time he'll stay dead." Bulkhead put in.

Timeline


End file.
